


a goodnight kiss from goodnight you

by ThisLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, uhh idk how to tag this, when am i ever not self indulgent tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: Dongyoung was always really thankful for the people in his life, but sometimes he wondered why he had been chosen to deal with a workaholic of a best friend (yes, it’s you Taeyong), with his younger cousins which he had adopted without really noticing it, and with a boyfriend who simply didn’t know when tostop.





	a goodnight kiss from goodnight you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L1ttleLon3ly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleLon3ly/gifts).



> uhm so everytime i see a new post on the nct night night ig i'm like 'jaehyun please go to sleep for the love of god' and then i wrote this???? i'm sorry....
> 
> this is my first time writing doyoung/jaehyun and i used their names as dongyoung and yoonoh, even though i got confused sometimes but overall i guess it was okay! :)
> 
> please excuse me for errors since english isn't my native language!! you can always kindly point the mistakes out to me ♥
> 
> the title is from goodnight moon by go radio!

Dongyoung was always really thankful for the people in his life, but sometimes he wondered why he had been chosen to deal with a workaholic of a best friend ( _yes, it’s you Taeyong_ ), with his younger cousins which he had adopted without really noticing it, and with a boyfriend who simply didn’t know when to _stop_.

Yoonoh, said boyfriend, had classes during the whole day, save when he had to go to class only in the morning at Tuesdays and Thursdays (and on these days he worked at the college radio with his friend Johnny at night). When he got home, it was always to work on the college assignments or to work on his poetry, since he liked to write.

Dongyoung loved the fact that his boyfriend was dedicated and could work on a lot of things at the same time – since he was studying to be a teacher but still found the time to help his friends and also to maintain his hobbies – but not when Yoonoh decided that he could sacrifice his sleep and well being to be that _efficient_.

Dongyoung had taken a nap on the couch of Yoonoh’s living room after getting home from his own classes, when he suddenly woke up noticing that 1) the room was really dark, and 2) Yoonoh wasn’t cuddling with him anymore – which, _rude_ , since Dongyoung liked cuddles and he thought his boyfriend would still be napping too. Since he woke up, he also got up and went to get himself a glass of water, before preparing himself to try to take his boyfriend away from his work and convince him to rest a little.

When he got to the bedroom, he noticed that Yoonoh seemed to be looking intently at his laptop screen, with his head supported on his hand; his shoulders looked tense. He didn’t even seem like he was moving at all, frozen in the same position.

“Yoonoh,” Dongyoung said lowly, trying not to startle his boyfriend. As he got no answer, he approached the other man, only to see that Yoonoh was with his eyes closed, probably having fallen asleep while reading something that Dongyoung couldn’t see from where he was.

Not only had he slept in that uncomfortable position, the laptop screen was really bright, and it would probably hurt Yoonoh’s eyesight if he kept that way.

Dongyoung had had enough.

He sighed, before crouching beside Yoonoh and shaking his leg slowly. “Yoonoh,” he tried again, watching the way his boyfriend blinked unfocused, before looking down at him.

“Doyoung,” he smiled softly, calling Dongyoung by his nickname.

The bags under his eyes were huge, and he seemed even more tired than usual. Dongyoung was really worried that he was going to become ill from it.

“Jae,” Dongyoung squeezed his thigh lightly. 

_Jae_ was his way of letting Yoonoh know that he was serious about something, but not so much. When Dongyoung was mad, he always used 'Jaehyun' and Yoonoh just knew that it would mean trouble for him.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

He could see that Yoonoh was starting to protest but was interrupted by a yawn. It made Dongyoung raise one eyebrow and challenge him to say anything.

“I really need to finish this assignment, though,” Yoonoh pouted, trying to convince Dongyoung to let him keep working.

Even though his puppy face was almost irresistible, Dongyoung had a purpose for the greater good, and he couldn’t let his boyfriend fool him into letting him overwork himself again. He looked closer at the exercises on the screen and noticed that there were only a few questions left to answer.

“When is the deadline for it?”

“Uh,” Yoonoh furrowed his eyebrows. “The day after tomorrow…?”

Dongyoung simply stared at him.

“But I wanted to finish it now, since I work better at night,” Yoonoh let out something that sounded like a whine.

“Well, do you finish your work sleeping on it?” Dongyoung asked him, since that was how he found his boyfriend.

“Usually, even if I end up sleeping for a while, I wake up at two am or something and then I finish it at around four or six…”

“And your classes start at seven thirty am... You must feel really great at the morning, I suppose,” Dongyoung arched one eyebrow, snorting, and Yoonoh looked a little ashamed, but only shrugged. “Jae, let’s go to bed and then tomorrow I’ll help you with anything if you need it, I promise. I'm free in the afternoon…” He stood up, running his right hand through Yoonoh's hair. “I just want you to take some sleep today, and also,” he added a dramatic pause, “you owe me cuddles…”

Dongyoung crossed his arms and pouted to maximize the effect, even though he didn’t think his puppy face could work like Yoonoh’s or even Taeyong’s. He was glad to see that Yoonoh seemed to be falling for it, though.

(He felt victorious when Yoonoh surrended and decided to take a shower before going to bed, turning his laptop off and everything. When the younger man came back, wearing his old loose shirt and some sweats, Dongyoung was already comfortable on his side of the bed, waiting for his cuddles.)

Dongyoung cuddled up to Yoonoh’s back, being the big spoon – even though he knew his shoulders weren’t as broad as Yoonoh’s, he liked to hold his boyfriend that way – embracing him and putting one arm under Yoonoh’s head while the other was over his waist. Yoonoh held one of Dongyoung’s hands in his.

They adjusted together well and then covered themselves with the blankets on Yoonoh’s bed.

“You don’t need to be always up all night to get things done, yeah?” Dongyoung broke the silence of the room. “You’re going to get sick if you keep this up, _Woojae_ ,” he said against the back of Yoonoh’s neck.

“I know,” Yoonoh mumbled with a tired voice. “I just got used to sleeping only for a few hours I guess...”

"For very few hours, actually,” Dongyoung stated, and then he sighed. “I’m not trying to control your sleep schedule, yeah? Just... I want you to take care of yourself. And I want you sleeping at least some six hours or so, at least when you can, because that would be good for you,” he completed. “I know you want to be a writer someday, but let’s keep these sleepless nights for the future, for deadlines with editors and stuff, okay?” Dongyoung joked.

Yoonoh chuckled a little, and Dongyoung could feel it against his hands that were now over Yoonoh’s chest.

“Okay, I promise I’ll try to change the bad h-habits,” Yoonoh yawned again inbetween his words, and Dongyoung then decided that they should talk about it on other occasion – since his boyfriend really needed to rest.

“I believe you then,” he squeezed Yoonoh’s hand to reassure him a little. “...Now I’m really tired too,” Dongyoung grumbled, kissing Yoonoh’s hair, and held him a little closer. He felt the other’s answer by feeling a kiss on the back of his hand.

They said their goodnights and the room went quiet again. Dongyoung felt Yoonoh’s breathing get steady, and he knew that it meant he had probably fallen asleep. 

He knew that Yoonoh was stubborn, and he would probably keep forgetting the basic stuff sometimes, but Dongyoung would try to be there for him when he could. Maybe he’d visit the college radio station more frequently too, to annoy Johnny and to make sure that Yoonoh would come right back home to sleep.

(When he woke up the next morning and saw Yoonoh's well rested face and the way he smiled after waking up, Dongyoung didn't feel like it would be such a chore to be taking care of his boyfriend's sleep schedule sometimes.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please let me know if so :) i didnt like the ending but it is what it is haha
> 
> i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/emewrites) for my writing stuff now, and you cand find me there if you want to ♥
> 
> m.


End file.
